1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates, in general, to a protective cover for a fishing reel and, more specifically, to a flexible cover that can be easily and quickly pulled or wrapped over the rotatable spool portion of a casting reel.
2. Information Disclosure Statement: Various means have heretofore been used as a protective means for fishing reels. A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Sourek, U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,880, issued Nov. 25, 1952, discloses a fishing reel cover consisting of a flat sheet of flexible material having an eccentrically located slit extending therethrough for receiving the butt-end of a fishing rod. After the butt-end of a fishing rod has been inserted through the slit, the flexible material can then be folded over a fishing reel mounted on the fishing rod.
Steen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,334, issued Apr. 12, 1960, discloses a detachable cover for the breech and trigger mechanism of rifles, shotguns and the like.
Mayes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,592, issued Oct. 2, 1973, discloses a protective cover for a fishing reel of the spin cast or spinning type. The Mayes fishing reel cover consists of two substantially rigid halves which readily snap together to enclose a fishing reel and can be mounted on the reel while the reel is attached to a fishing rod. A flexible boot is provided on one of the halves for receiving the reel crank.
Wycosky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478, issued Jan. 30, 1979, discloses a bag for receiving the handle portion of a fishing rod and an attached fishing reel. An elastic band is used to close the open end of the bag. The elastic band terminates in a hook that removably engages an eye of the fishing rod.
Hatch, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,657, issued Sep. 17, 1985, discloses a front cover for a spin-cast fishing reel.
Alsobrook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,469, issued Sep. 8, 1987, discloses a plurality of soft pack fishing tackle units which are customized and color coded for carrying specific fishing tackle, and which can all be carried in a master bag.
McBride et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,141, issued Feb. 23, 1988, discloses a carrying case for one or two assembled fishing rods and reels. The carrying case includes a pair of pouches of flexible material which are connected along an extended midseam with each pouch having oppositely oriented carrying handles and an opening through which the end of a rod and the reel is selectively received and which openings are closable around the rods by interengagable surface closures.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a fishing reel cover for use in combination with a rotatable spool-type fishing reel and including a flexible body member for extending around the outer perimeter walls of the first and second side members of the fishing reel and for covering the rotatable spool of the fishing reel.